


Track 1: Welcome to New York

by Asamizdrenka



Series: 1989 [1]
Category: Neon Jungle (Band)
Genre: F/F, and this is short and weird, fuckkk i havent written in so long, pls dont be mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamizdrenka/pseuds/Asamizdrenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short ficlets based on Taylor Swift's 1989</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 1: Welcome to New York

**Author's Note:**

> Based on when the girls first went to New York earlier this year

“...thank you for flying with British airways” 

Shereen wiped the last of the sleep from her eyes before looking over at Amira, a smile beginning to form on her face, as she reached over the arm rest to grab at her shaking hands, a silent conversation of comfort and support flowing from one hand to another.

This was it, New York, their big break. Beside Amira Asami was nibbling at the skin of her thumb. Amira knew that she would chew through it if no one was there to stop her so, gently; she pulled Asami’s hand down form her mouth before giving her a reassuring smile.

They were going to be okay.

On the other hand Jess was ready to jump out of her seat, her face plastered to the window, eyes darting everywhere trying to take it all in. Asami rubbed her back, succeeding in getting her attention before returning her excited smile

“ready?”

“Welcome to New York”

**Author's Note:**

> fuckneonjungle.tumblr.com


End file.
